Dos semanas para amarte
by RiMi
Summary: [Genmaxtenten]Tenten confiesa sus sentimientos a Neji, y este la rechaza. Ya solo le queda concentrarse en su entrenamiento, sin embargo un jounin la interrumpe, haciendo que apartir de hay, empiecen a conocerse...
1. Chapter 1

**Wuolass! xD e aki yo, con un nuevo fict! lo tnia en mente dsd ace tiempo xo nunca m dcia a scribirlo. xD weno…No s si os gustara, creo k es un poco xtraño xD.**

**Aun no s bien k pasara, ni tampoko son seguras las parejas k tngo pensadas. **

**Weno, solo deciros k si la historia s d vuestro agrado sois vosotros los unicos k podeis hacer k siga con ella! Vuestros reviews m animan muxo! Asi k, tanto si os gusta, como si no xD ( s aceptan comentarios d todo tipo) dejadme un review!**

**Muxos besos!**

**1**

**Dos semanas**

La muchacha lanzó un kunai que rozó el muñeco de paja que hacia de diana. Alrededor de éste, unas 20 armas yacían en el suelo por múltiples intentos de clavarlas en el dichoso muñeco.¿A una distancia de 10 metros y no alcanzaba a darle ni una sola vez?¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Pasó la mano sobre su sudorosa frente y aspiró una bocanada de aire. Sabía lo que le pasaba: hacia una semana se había declarado a Neji y éste le había dado un clarísimo no por respuesta. Recordó el momento en el que se lo había dicho y sintió un gran revuelo en su estómago:

_Tenten jugueteó con los mechones sueltos de uno de sus moños y se alisó las arrugas de la camiseta estirándola. ¿Vendría Neji?¿acudiría a su llamada? Con lo frío y distante que solía mostrarse no estaba segura, pero ya le había dicho por teléfono que era algo importante._

_Los ojos de la niña brillaron al ver al Hyûga aparecer por la esquina: imponente; con aquellos ojos fríos y calculadores que hacían estremecer a cualquiera y ese pelo negro, liso y largo que le quedaba tan bien conseguía llamar la atención._

_El paso de los años había hecho de él un hombre fuerte y bien formado que revolucionaba a la mayoría de las chicas de la aldea._

_Sus pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca y el corazón de la muchacha llevaba el mismo ritmo. Paró frente a ella, a un metro de distancia y sin más rodeos pregunto._

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_La castaña tragó saliva._

_-¿Te importa que demos una vuelta mientras te lo explicó?-Preguntó con una tímida sonrisa en los labios. El aludido asintió echando a andar._

_Caminar a su lado…Le parecía un sueño. ¿Cuántas veces había deseado caminar junto a él? Entrenar estaba bien, pero apenas hablaban. Sin embargo paseando…Era diferente. Atravesaron el puente bajo el que corría el agua cristalina del río. La muchacha miró a su alrededor: Todo lleno de árboles de cerezo y los pétalos cayendo a su alrededor, era…el lugar perfecto. _

_-Tenten…-La llamó el muchacho con aquella voz tan masculina.- No puedo perder mucho tiempo, sabes que me estoy preparando para las pruebas de ANBU y…_

_-Ya, ya lo sé.- Asintió. Apretó los puños y mirándolo directamente a los ojos titubeó.- Yo…quería…bueno…decirte algo… _

_-Vale, empieza.- Contestó el muchacho cruzándose de brazos._

_-Yo…pues…- Notó como comenzaba a ponerse roja, las manos le sudaban, la boca se le había quedado sin saliva y comenzó a ponerse colorada.- Es que, tú…Yo te…_

_-Tenten.- El Hyûga la cortó antes de que siguiera hablando: ya sabía a lo que se refería._

_-¡Espera!¡Déjame terminar!- Se quejó la muchacha clavando sus ojos en los de él. Éste calló y espero pacientemente, sin variar la expresión de su rostro.- Neji…Yo…Te quiero._

_¡Lo había hecho!¡Lo había conseguido! Había tenido el valor suficiente de decírselo. Su amigo, permanecía callado y había cerrado los ojos, parecía reflexionar sobre lo que acababa de escuchar. "Venga…No te preocupes Tenten…Se lo está pensando…Eso es algo bueno, ¿o no?" Se animó a si misma. No supo si pasaron 3 horas o unas milésimas de segundo hasta que Neji volvió a abrir los ojos, había perdido la noción del tiempo._

_-Lo siento Tenten.-Contestó con su habitual tono de voz.- Me siento halagado, pero no me gustas. Ahora no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea las pruebas de ANBU, no tengo tiempo para centrarme en otra cosa que no eso._

_La joven sonrió: siempre directo y sincero. Así era Neji, sin contemplaciones._

_-Claro.- Contestó con un deje de dolor en su voz.- No importa.- Dicho esto echó a andar de espaldas al muchacho notando como las lágrimas conseguían escapar de sus ojos._

-Patético.- Se dijo a si misma sentándose sobre la hierba.

-¡Eh Tenten!- La joven sonrió al reconocer aquella voz.

-¡Lee!- Exclamó viendo a su amigo correr hacia ella.

-¡Buenos días!¿Qué tal está la chica con la llama de la juventud que más arde en Konoha?

-¿Más que Sakura?-Preguntó irónica la muchacha aludiendo a la novia de su amigo.

-Más. Pero no se lo digas a ella.- Contestó guiñándole un ojo.- Oye, ¿te vienes a la plaza mayor? Está toda la aldea allí, Tsunade se ha bebido 7 botellas de sake y amenaza con hacer un stripptise allí en medio.

-Paso.- Contestó con desgana. Él cejas encrespadas alzó ambas cejas sorprendido.

-Oye, ¿a ti te pasa algo?

-Nada, solo estoy cansada.- Contestó forzando una sonrisa.

-Vale, de acuerdo.¡Después nos vemos!- Se despidió el joven alzando un brazo: sabía que algo le pasaba, conocía perfectamente a Tenten pero seguro que prefería estar sola, así que lo mejor sería marcharse.

La muchacha de dos cocos suspiró al ver a su amigo alejarse. Necesitaba despejarse, dio un salto y se plantó en la rama más alta de un árbol robusto y frondoso. De nuevo saltó para aterrizar sobre una rama algo más baja. Y así de nuevo. Pensó en todos sus amigos muertos de risa mirando a los ninjas de grado superior deteniendo a Tsunade para que no se desnudase. Rió con ganas y se detuvo. Miró el paisaje: era bonito, le recordó a los sitios con los que solía ir a entrenar con el maestro Gai, Lee y Neji…Neji… La imagen de su rostro volvió a su mente, negó con la cabeza violentamente intentando sacarlo de su cabeza, pero no pudo.

-¿Qué haces aquí sola? Todo el mundo está en el centro de la villa.-Una voz masculina hizo que se pusiese alerta: miró a su alrededor y descubrió en la rama de un árbol, apoyado sobre el tronco, al dueño de la voz: era mayor que ella, de pelo castaño claro y cortado por encima de los hombros, un pañuelo en la cabeza, ojos miel y una aguja ninja que sujetaba entre sus labios.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa?- Contestó de forma borde: No estaba de humor.

-Nada, pero he pensado que tienes que ser muy mala para seguir entrenando cuando todo el mundo está reunido en la plaza mayor.

La muchacha apretó los dientes ¿sería cara dura? Descubrió una sonrisa fanfarrona en los labios del castaño. ¿De qué lo sonaba tanto? ¡Claro!¡Fue el árbitro en la prueba de ascenso a grado medio de Neji! Se llamaba…¿cuál era su nombre?

-¿Mala? Te vas a enterar…-murmuró la castaña dirigiéndose a su porta-shurinkens, y sacando un par de ellos los tiró con rapidez hacia el jounin. Éste los paró con sus dedos.

-¿Quieres luchar?-Preguntó fingiendo asombro. La muchacha no respondió y directamente se lanzó sobre él: ese idiota no sabía con quién se había metido.

Concentró el chakra en los pies y apoyando el pie derecho se impulsó en el tronco del roble en el que se encontraba para llegar hasta la rama donde estaba su contrincante.

-Te considerare como parte de mi entrenamiento.- Comentó la chica de dos cocos apoyando ambas manos en cada uno de sus muslos.

-Lo mismo digo…-Contestó el castaño sin perder la sonrisa. La joven se lanzó contra él echando su pierna izquierda hacia atrás: comenzaría con el cuerpo a cuerpo. Su contrincante esquivó con facilidad la patada que iba a propinarle y los siguientes golpes con los que intentaba golpearle.- Eres demasiado lenta…

-¡Y tú demasiado bocazas!- Chilló molesta alcanzando a darle un puñetazo, sonrió triunfal, sin embargo aquella sonrisa no tardó en desvanecerse al comprobar que lo que había golpeado no era más que un pequeño tronco, los trozos de maderas saltaron a su alrededor: la técnica del cambiazo. ¿Dónde estaba?

-Aquí arriba.- Tenten miró hacia arriba y se encontró de frente con el rostro bocabajo del hombre: estaba en la rama que había encima de ella y se encontraba bocabajo.- Ahora, me toca a mí…

Dicho esto, desapareció ante sus ojos, no pudo hacer nada, sintió un empujón en la espalda que le hizo perder el equilibrio y precipitarse al vacío: sacó dos shurikens a los que les ató rápidamente un hilo, los lanzó contra una rama gorda y el hilo se enroscó en ella, dañando algo la madera, agarró con fuerza los hilos y dejándose llevar por la inercia, cuando hubo alcanzado suficiente velocidad se soltó de ellos aterrizando limpiamente sobre una nueva rama. Miró a su alrededor: silencio. "debo concentrar mis sentidos…y sentir su chakra" La castaña cerró los ojos y entonces la sintió.

-¡Allí!- Gritó mirando hacia arriba: la joven se apartó con el tiempo justo de esquivar unas agujas ninjas.

-En armas a mi no me gana nadie, pero para eso…- La joven se deslizó con agilidad de una rama a otra hasta llegar al suelo.-Prefiero una superficie lisa.

Sacó un par de rollos poniéndolos a sus dos lados e hizo unos cuantos sellos.

-De nuevo, demasiado lenta…- Susurró aquella voz varonil en su oído: estaba detrás suya, podía sentir su respiración sobre la nuca. Tenten llena de rabia agarró un kunai, pero antes de girarse hacia él, notó como las fuerzas se le iban, la vista comenzaba a nublarse y abriendo la palma de su mano dejaba escapar el kunai. Cerró los ojos y entonces todo se volvió negro.

El ninja que se encontraba detrás suya se apresuró a cogerla para que no cayera al suelo, y sosteniéndola entre sus brazos se dirigió a la salida del bosque.

-¡Menuda pena!¡Al final ni se ha desnudado ni nada!- Se quejó Kiba haciendo un chasquido con sus dedos.

-¡Eres un auténtico pervertido, Kiba!- Exclamó Ino propinándole una colleja.

-Bueno, pero la cara de Ibiki al ver a Tsunade allí en medio empezando a quitarse la ropa ha sido un poema…- Rió Sakura caminando junto a Lee.

-Oye, ¿y Shikamaru y Chouji?-Preguntó repentinamente el cejas encrespadas.

-¿Esos dos idiotas? Uno estará echado en el sofá de su casa sin hacer nada y el otro supongo que entrenando con su padre.- Respondió la rubia enfadada cruzándose de brazos.

-Y Naruto está rarísimo últimamente.- Comentó el Inuzuka llevándose las dos manos a su cabeza. La ojiazul del grupo miró de reojo a su amiga pelirrosa: ésta miraba hacia otro lado con expresión triste.

-Bueno, os dejo, tengo que irme a entrenar con Hinata…

Todos pararon de caminar y arquearon una ceja.

-¿Tú y el Hyûga bajo el mismo techo? Me suena a mi peligroso eso…- Rió Sakura cambiando la expresión de su rostro.

-Me cae fatal.- Contestó Ino poniendo cara de asco.- Os dejo ¿de acuerdo?¡Ya nos veremos!

Dicho esto echo a correr calle abajo, la casa de los Hyûga estaba al final de la calle, y sino llegaba temprano, el dichoso criado de turno que abría la puerta la miraría con malas caras y no tenía ganas. Llegó a la lujosa mansión y admiró la fachada: impresionaba. Aquella casa solo se podía igualar a la que fue en su tiempo de los Uchiha.

Iba a llamar a cuando descubrió que estaba abierta. Se encogió de hombros y empujándola entró cuando un kunai se clavó en la oscura madera del portón, a unos milímetros de su cara.

-Llegas tarde.- Se escuchó la voz del chico más odioso de todo Konoha.

La Yamanaka agarró el kunai y lo agitó en el aire con enfado.

-¡Pero tú eres tonto o qué!¡Casi me das!¡Y hubiese sido una pena con lo guapa que soy…!Además…¿A ti que demonios te importa si llego tarde o no?

-Mucho, Hinata se pone a dar vueltas por la casa y me pone nervioso. Así que la próxima que vez que llegues tarde Yamanaka, el kunai no fallará su objetivo.- Dicho esto, girando sobre sus talones se dirigió a la zona de entrenamiento. Ino le lanzó una última mirada de soslayo y atravesó el jardín.

-¡Ino!

-¡Hinata! El psicópata de tu primo ha intentado matarme…- Explicó de forma exagerada la rubia lanzándose sobre la Hyûga, que permanecía con unos pantalones y camiseta negra.

-Cuanto lo siento…-Murmuró la ojiblanca.- Discúlpalo, es que ahora está más sensible que nunca, las pruebas de ANBU son dentro de una semana.

-¿Sensible ese? Lo dudo…Rechazó el otro día a Tenten.-Comentó la ojiazul adentrándose en el oscuro pasillo de la casa: el suelo se encontraba cubierto de parqué de madera y unos pocos cuadros adornaban la blanca pared.

-Hablando de rechazos…-Murmuró la Hyûga.- ¿Te has enterado de lo de Naruto y Sakura?

La aludida asintió.

-Me ha dicho Sakura que esta destrozado…

-Es normal.- Asintió Hinata.- A fin de cuentas Naruto ha estado enamorado de ella desde pequeño, es un palo enterarse de que ahora sale con Lee…

Ambas jóvenes asintieron.

-En fin…¿entrenamos?

El rubio absorbió los últimos fideos que quedaban sobre el bol, y apoyando su barbilla sobre la mesa suspiró. Se encontraba mal, deprimido, triste, aburrido… Solo podía pensar en Sakura: realmente, nunca le había molestado tanto saber que ella no le quería. Desde pequeño le había gustado, pero ahora que tenía 16 años…No era un juego de críos, aquello de lo que hablaba era amor. La quería. Sacó el monedero de ranita y dejando el dinero sobre la mesa Salió del bar. Estiró las piernas, y pensó que lo mejor sería volver a casa.

Llevaba así un par de días, desde que se había enterado de que Sakura estaba saliendo con Lee. Ambos eran sus amigos, y se alegraba por ellos, pero…Pero le dolía a la vez.

Se ajustó la bandana de la cabeza y echó a andar por una solitaria calle.

La tibia luz del amanecer bañaba los edificios de la aldea, y las madres se apresuraban a llegar cargadas de la compra a su casa para preparar la cena.

Unas hojas revolotearon a su alrededor y el viento acarició su rubio cabello. Miró a su alrededor: se encontraba solo: como siempre.

-Pedazo de burro…

Aquella voz…Naruto alzó la cabeza con las pupilas dilatadas y los labios entreabiertos. Entonces lo vio, arriba de una farola, era él. Vestido como la última vez que se encontraron, con aquel pantalón negro, la camisa blanca abierta, un cinturón que formaba un lazo y la katana a la espalda. Sin embargo no parecía encontrarse bien, su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal, y una gran mancha roja adornaba la parte del costado de la camisa.

-Sasu…- El muchacho dio un paso al frente sin embargo la brisa volvió a soplar haciendo que la arenilla penetrase en sus ojos, frotó su mano contra ellos lo más rápido que pudo y cuando volvió a abrirlos él ya no estaba allí. Se quedó allí parado, pensando si realmente lo que había visto era producto de su imaginación o la realidad.

Sintió como algo se apoyaba en su hombro y dando un respingo giró sobre si mismo.

-Vaya, cualquiera diría que has visto un fantasma…-Rió Sakura con la mano aún extendida. El muchacho asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Naruto?¿estás bien?

-Claro…claro…- Contestó éste mirando de nuevo hacia la farola: no había nada.-¿Querías algo?

La muchacha se sorprendió por aquella pregunta.

-Pues me gustaría hablar contigo…

-De acuerdo, demos una vuelta.- Contestó el rubio dedicándole una cándida sonrisa. Ambos echaron a andar sin decir nada, pasaron un rato así hasta que la Haruno consiguió hablar.

- Naruto quería hablar contigo sobre lo de Lee…

El muchacho paró de caminar, la joven lo imitó.

-No…-El ojiazul alzó el rostro con una gran sonrisa.- No tienes porque darme ningún tipo de explicación Sakura, Lee y tú sois mis amigos…

-¡No es por eso!- Exclamó la muchacha cerrando los puños sobre su falda. Tomó aire y dirigió su mirada hacia los claros ojos de su amigo.- Eres mi mejor amigo Naruto y sin embargo no te conté nada de eso. Siempre me has ayudado en todo y no es justo que yo te haya tratado así.

-En serio Sakura, no debes preocuparte por mí, yo estoy bien.- Insistió el joven ampliando aún más su sonrisa y echándose a reír.- ¡Por cierto!¿Te has dado cuenta de qué estamos a los pies de mi casa?

La joven pelirrosa parecía no escucharle, estaba ausente, sin embargo el rubio no se dio cuenta de ello y empezó a subir las escaleras.

- ¿Te apetece entrar? Está todo un poco desastre pero…- El muchacho paró de caminar dándose cuenta de que su amiga no subía tras él y al girarse la vio en el primer escalón con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas sonrosadas.- Sakura…

- Gracias Naruto…-Se le escuchó decir en un murmullo que alcanzó a escuchar el aludido, a éste no le dio tiempo decir nada, ya que la chica echó a correr.

Menuda cobarde: aquello le recordó a cuando tenía 12 años y le pidió a Naruto que trajese a Sasuke de vuelta a Konoha. ¿Por qué siempre tenía qué darle ella las gracias a Naruto?¿Cuando sería él el que le pudiese agradecer algo? Siempre la comprendía, la escuchaba y consolaba. Y sin embargo ella quisiese o no le terminaba haciendo daño.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, los pulmones le dolían y la garganta le ardía sin embargo sus piernas seguían moviéndose solas: No quería parar de correr.

Se sintió cómoda, ¿dónde estaba? Hacia un momento estaba en el bosque entrenando…¡y luchando contra el caradura aquel! Comenzó a abrir los ojos poco a poco: Reconoció aquel techo al instante: era el de su habitación. Se incorporó con lentitud y bostezó ruidosamente. Se frotó los ojos con un puño, de repente notó como alguien la observaba, volteó la cabeza y entonces lo vio allí, volvió a frotarse los párpados con más fuerza aún.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Pero se puede saber qué haces tú aquí!- Chilló poniendo el grito en el cielo y echándose lo más rápido que pudo la sábana al cuello. El aludido, apoyado sobre el vacío escritorio de la habitación se pasó la mano por el pañuelo.

-Pues verás, perdiste el conocimiento y te he traído a casa…Estoy acostumbrando a que las chicas pierdan el sentido cuando me vean, pero lo tuyo me ha dejado bastante sorprendido…- Comentó con una media sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Me desmaye?-Se sorprendió la joven.

-Exacto, y mientras dormías decías mi nombre de una manera muy extraña…- Dijo adquiriendo una pose pensativa el castaño. Tenten notó como comenzaba a ponerse roja.- A saber el sueño que has tenido conmigo…Que mente más calenturienta.

-¿Eh?¡Eso es mentira!- Chilló la muchacha arrojándole la almohada, que no dio sobre su objetivo. El joven se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.-¿Ya te vas?-Preguntó espontáneamente. El aludido giró sobre si mismo, y de nuevo sonrió.

-¿Quieres qué me quede?

-¡Yo no he dicho eso!

-Cría…

-¿Eh?¡Vuelve a repetir eso!- Gritó la castaña levantándose de un salto de la cama, el joven cerró la puerta tras de sí y en ese momento las sábanas se le enredaron en los pies haciéndola tropezar y caer de bruces al suelo.

-Sería idiota…¡Cómo voy a decir su nombre si ni siquiera me acuerdo!

Ino paró el golpe de su amiga con el antebrazo y girando sobre si misma le dio una patada de soslayo, haciéndola caer al suelo. Hinata no tardó mucho en ponerse de pie y lanzarse de nuevo al ataque, cuando la voz de uno de aquellos horribles criados la detuvo.

-¡Señorita Hinata! La cena está servida.

-Gracias Shoû-san.- Contestó la muchacha.- ¿Te apetece quedarte a cenar Ino?

-¿Una cena de placer con el sieso de tu primo? Ni hablar…

Ambas amigas se echaron a reír simultáneamente.

-Te dejo antes de que se impacienten más. Mañana nos vemos.- Se despidió la Yamanaka echando a correr a la puerta de entrada.

-¡Hasta mañana!

La rubia abrió la pesada puerta: tenía agujetas por todo el cuerpo. La cerró con energía y se desperezó, un delicioso olor a comida acudió a su olfato. Cerró los ojos y sintió la brisa en su cara.

-Que hambre…Y encima mi casa está en el quinto pino…Hay que joderse…

-Sería muy problemático pero si quieres puedes venir a mi casa a cenar.

La rubia abrió los ojos y contempló frente a ella a uno de sus mejores amigos.

-¿Shikamaru?¿Qué haces a estas horas por aquí?-Preguntó la muchacha extrañada.

-Sabía que saldrías de la casa de los Hyûga, porque entrenas con Hinata, así que quería hablar contigo.

-¿Conmigo?-Preguntó la Yamanaka extrañada.

-Llama tú.

-Que no, llama tú.

-¡La última vez lo hice yo!

Frente a la puerta del despacho de Tsunade se encontraban dos jounins discutiendo como dos niños chicos sobre cuál de los dos llamaba a la puerta.

-No me jodas, la última vez que llame yo estaba como una cuba y casi me obliga a montármelo allí mismo con ella…- Se quejó uno de ellos de pelo negro.

-¡Por eso mismo! Tú tienes más experiencia.- Rió su compañero pasándole el sobre que llevaba.

En ese momento apareció por el pasillo Shizune, que miró a ambos ninjas con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? Es casi la hora de cerrar la oficina…

-Lo sabemos, pero ha venido un comunicado urgente de la villa de la Arena.

-¿Un…un comunicado urgente?-Preguntó la joven agarrando el sobre que le tendía uno de ellos.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos Shizune. Dáselo tú.

-De acuerdo, hasta mañana.- Asintió la morena abriendo la puerta del despacho, como se suponía, La Hokage se encontraba recostada, sobre su gran mesa abarrotada de papeles totalmente dormida.- Señora…Señora…- Dijo con suavidad.

-¿Eh?¿Shizune…?¿Qué hora es?

-Señora, tengo un comunicado urgente de la villa de la Arena.-Contestó la mujer dejando sobre la mesa el amarillento sobre. La rubia de dos coletas lo agarró de mala manera y miró lo que ponía por fuera: exacto, era de la villa de la Arena. Rasgó el sobre con una uña y sacó el papel. A medida que iba leyendo más y más sus pupilas se dilataban con mayor intensidad, de manera que parecía que los ojos se le iban a escapar de sus órbitas. Releyó un par de veces el papel. Shizune, intentando poner algo de orden sobre la ya desordenada mesa miró de reojo a la Hokage, ésta había palidecido.

-¿Señora qué le pasa?

-La villa de la Arena…- Comentó la mujer alzando sus ojos miel.- Nos ha proclamado la guerra.

Hinata cubrió su desnudo cuerpo con la toalla que a duras penas alcanzaba a cubrirle por encima de la mitad de los muslos. Le encantaban los baños termales, al aire libre; era agradable; sin embargo siempre temía que algún pervertido la estuviese espiando. Su hermana Hanabi no tenía ese problema, ya, que nada más entrar allí se quitaba la ropa lo más rápido que podía y se lanzaba al agua. ¡Incluso alguna vez le había propuesto a Neji que se bañase con ella! A lo que, por supuesto, el joven no había hecho ni caso.

Se acercó a la puerta que daba al pasillo de su casa cuando escuchó algo: giró sobre si misma y miró hacia los arbustos. De ellos salía un ruido extraño…Un…un jadeo. ¿De un animal? No, parecía humano. La muchacha tragó saliva, y estuvo a punto de salir corriendo por toda la casa chillando que había un pervertido en los baños, sin embargo paró en seco: ¿siempre tenía que pedir ayuda?¡Ni hablar! Está vez lo solucionaría ella solita. Se puso en posición, a punto de activar el Byakugan cuando de los arbustos se descubrió un cuerpo que cayó sobre el agua caliente. La muchacha se quedó a cuadros.

De repente reaccionó: Fuera quien fuese no salía del agua, y eso era preocupante.

Se lanzó sobre el agua intentando sujetar su toalla y agarró con fuerza el cuerpo que se encontraba sumergido, tiró de él: pesaba bastante. Lo sacó con brusquedad haciendo que el agua salpicase todo el suelo seco. La muchacha respiró un par de veces, y con los pelos pegados a su frente alzó la mirada para encontrarse a milímetros de un rostro conocido. Sus claras pupilas se dilataron a más no poder.

-¡Sasuke Uchiha!- Exclamó apartándose rápidamente del cuerpo cayendo de nuevo al agua.

Neji, que pasaba por allí, escuchó el grito de su prima.

-¿Hinata, estás bien?-Preguntó pegando su oreja a la puerta.

La muchacha se llevó las manos a la boca mientras el cuerpo de Sasuke resbalaba del bordillo que lo mantenía a flote y caía al agua. Lo agarró y lo terminó por sacar del todo, quedando recostada sobre él. ¿Qué pasaría si entrase Neji? Lo mejor sería que le avisase de que el Uchiha estaba allí, al fin y al cabo era un traidor, ¿no? Miró los baños termales y se sorprendió: el agua no era cristalina, sino que se encontraba teñida de rojo. Miró el costado de Sasuke y entonces vio una herida.

-¡Hinata!¿Estás ahí?-El Hyûga extendió la mano agarrando el pomo: su prima no contestaba, quizás le había pasado algo.

La muchacha iba a contestar cuando el muchacho que permanecía debajo de su cuerpo abrió los ojos con una mirada que realmente conmovió a la joven: Era la mirada más triste que jamás había visto.

-¡Hinata!¡Voy a entrar!

-¡NOOOOOO!-Gritó la ojiblanca a pleno pulmón, el futuro ANBU se apartó de un salto de la puerta sobresaltado.-No…no hace falta Neji, estoy bien…

Su primo pareció dudar para finalmente apartarse de la puerta.

-De acuerdo.

La muchacha agudizó el oído y escuchó los pasos del joven alejarse. Suspiró aliviada y entonces se dio cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba con el Uchiha: ella con la toalla casi bajada encima suya. Dio un salto y se apartó de él.

Sasuke le lanzó una última mirada antes de volver a cerrar los ojos.

La muchacha intentó mantener la calma. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? Lo primero sería sacar al Uchiha de allí. Se asomó al pasillo: no había nadie. Del baño a su cuarto no había mucho, llegaría rápido. Volvió junto a Sasuke, pasó su brazo sobre el hombro y echó a andar lo más rápido que pudo, abrió la puerta de su habitación y entró con él de lado.

-¿Señorita Hinata?-Se escuchó la voz de una criada, la aludida soltó al herido que cayó dentro del cuarto de mala manera produciendo un gemido.

-Ugh…

-¿Señorita Hinata, está bien?-Insistió la dichosa mujer. La joven asomó medio cuerpo y sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Sí, claro que sí!-Dicho esto cerró la puerta con rapidez y miró de nuevo al muchacho. Lo cogió y lo soltó sobre su cama. Lo observó y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba tiritando, agarró una manta y lo cubrió tapándolo por completo, incluso la cabeza.- No servirá de mucho si alguien entra aquí, pero al menos no se le ve…¡Enseguida vuelvo!- Dijo antes de echar a correr al baño. Neji, que pasaba por allí de nuevo, pero con un libro en la mano la miró arqueando una de sus cejas.

-¿Hinata?-Preguntó sorprendido viendo a su prima con una mini toalla que apenas la cubría.

-¿Sí, Neji?-Preguntó la chica antes de volver a entrar en el baño. El Hyûga se sonrojó ligeramente y negó con la cabeza.

-Nada.- Contestó desapareciendo por la esquina.

La muchacha se apresuró a limpiar el baño de sangre, cuando alguien irrumpió en los baños.

-Hinata…¿qué es esa sangre?

-¡Papá!- Exclamó sobresaltada.-Esto es…Es que me he resbalado.- El padre arqueó una ceja.

-¿Te has hecho mucho daño?¿Dónde te has herido?-Preguntó sin apartar sus fríos ojos de ella.

-En la ingle.- Se apresuró a contestar. El hombre negó un par de veces con la cabeza.

-Deja de limpiar eso, que ya lo harán por ti las criadas. Y haz el favor de cubrirte un poco.- Dijo antes de salir de allí, Hinata se sonrojó rápidamente y echó a correr del baño hasta su habitación. Cerró la puerta con brusquedad y miró hacia la cama. Allí estaba ese bulto bajo la manta que era ni más ni menos que Sasuke. Se apresuró a ponerse algo de ropa, para acercarse después al lecho donde se encontraba inconsciente el Uchiha. Apartó la manta de su cuerpo y le abrió la camisa: Se notaba que había estado entrenando durante todos aquellos años, los pectorales y abdominales se encontraban perfectamente definidos. Miró la herida: No tenía buena pinta, por su aspecto parecía haber perdido mucha sangre. En ese momento lo mejor sería que estuviese allí Sakura pero…No pensaba llamarla, no sería buena idea.

De nuevo salió corriendo de su cuarto para volver con un montón de vendas, alcohol, un ungüento de plantas y un medicamento que servía para aliviar el dolor. Puso varias vendas alrededor de la herida y echó el alcohol, a lo que el joven respondió con un pequeño sobresaltó y un gemido, Hinata se apresuró a tapar con sus manos aquellos labios.

Después de desinfectar la herida pasó al ungüento y finalmente incorporó su cabeza para darle la medicina. Éste abrió la boca aceptándola y cerrando los ojos se sumió en un profundo sueño.

La muchacha suspiró cansada, recogió todo y lo llevó a su sitio.

Entró en su cuarto y cerró sigilosamente la puerta: ¿qué hora sería?¿Por qué demonios había ayudado al Uchiha y no le había dicho nada a Neji? Quizás se había equivocado o…¿quizás no? No lo sabía, pero estaba demasiado cansada, se sentó al lado de su cama ocupada y apoyó la cabeza cerca de un brazo de Sasuke dejándose transportar al mundo de los sueños.

Mañana sería un nuevo día.

**Weno. Capi terminado xD creo k m a kedao algo corto, xD no s. **

**Weno k m dejeis algun review! Y k sepais k aun no tngo decidido k pasara con las parejas! Djadme review! Lo + largo k podais plisss xD ya sabeis n.n**

**Muxos besos!**


	2. 13 días

**Wuolas! xD aki estoy de nuevo! spero k este capi os guste y no dejeis de dejar review plis!**

**_Tere-chan:_ jajaja, si tenten s comporta a veces como una niña xic! Xo tambien s ve a si xk genma es mas maduro… xD malegro d k t guste!**

**_OoO-ArAnEl-LuMe-OoO:_ malegro muxo d k t aya gustado! x cierto, spero la continuación d tu fict! XD**

**_Hyuuga Temari: _Malegra k t gusten las parejas raras! Yo sk ya staba arta d las tradicionales. Trankila k Neji empezara a relajarse y a no ser tan sieso xD y si! Saldra temari! xD spero k t guste!**

**_S-sasuke:_ wooo! Malegro d k t digas k es uno d tus ficts favoritos! xD ojala t guste sta capi tanto como el anterior!**

**_Jaide: _ombre! K d tiempo! Tranki, k la pareja d sakulee no s decisiva, en ste fict abra muxos lios! xD y en este capi no, xo en el siguient s sabe algo d como sasuke llego asta la casa de los hyûga. Y lo d k tenten dijo el nombre d genma en sueños… es puro cuento d el! xD**

**_Arwon: _Malegro d k t aya gustado tanto! Aver k t parece este capi!**

**_Tensai seko:_Manitaaaa! Tu apoyo es incondicional para mi! xD malegro d k t guste como pongo a neji n.n en este capi no aparece muxo xD la verda, xo espero k igualmente t guste! t xero manitaa**

**_Minami90: _ malegro d k te gustase el anterior capi! la verdad es k si xD sta lleno d tanta pareja rara, aver si termina gustandote el sasuhina! CARPE DIEM! Jajaja, TKM!**

**_Himemi:_ malegro muxo d k t aya gustado! lo d los cambios d escena ya lo e arreglao, la otra vez no s k m paso! Aver k t parece este capi! n.n **

**Weno, muxos besos a todos! Los k m leeis y m dejais reviews o…no m los dejais! xD xo x favor, djarme alguno! K no cuesta nada! Muxos besos a todos!**

**2**

**13 días**

Ino bebió con rapidez la taza de café negro y miró el reloj de la cocina: las 06:58. Si no se daba prisa no llegaría a la oficina de Tsunade. Quería que le ordenase unos papeles en el sótano de la oficina y le había advertido que no llegase tarde bajo ninguna circunstancia.

De nuevo se llevó la taza a los labios para terminar de bebérselo: le supo amargo. Aquella noche no había dormido casi nada, así que tuvo que cargárselo bien para estar totalmente despierta.

Salió escopetada para la puerta, y entonces paró en seco. ¿por la puerta?¡Qué demonios! Corrió a la ventana, la abrió y saltó hasta el tejado de la otra casa. Aterrizó en cuclillas y cerró los ojos sintiendo el frío de la mañana.

-¿¡Pero qué coño estoy haciendo?¡Tengo qué correr!- Se incorporó y comenzó a saltar de un sitio a otro. Intentó ahogar un bostezo por lo que perdió la concentración, se resbaló con unas piedrecitas del tejado y se precipitó al suelo, gracias a que apoyó la mano en el suelo no se comió todo el cemento de la calzada.

-¡Auch!- Se quejó al sentir un dolor agudo en su muñeca, cayó de culo y miró la articulación añada.- Joder…que mala pata…

-¿Te has levantado con el pie izquierdo?-Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, la Yamanaka cerró los ojos con pesar y moviendo los labios pronunció la palabra mierda, sin que sonido alguno saliese de sus cuerdas vocales. Se levantó con rapidez y se giró hacia el hablante.

-Creo que sí. Que raro que no te hayas mofado de mí, Hyûga.

-Yo no me mofo, eso es demasiado vulgar, pero si has conseguido arrancarme una sonrisa irónica, Yamanaka.

-Bah…Paso. ¿qué haces tú por aquí?-Preguntó intentando cambiar de tema.

-No te importa.- Contestó el muchacho girando sobre sus talones.- Pero me voy a ir a entrenar con Lee.

-De acuerdo. Pues nos vemos. Yo tengo que ir a la oficina de Tsunade.

-Espera.- Dijo el moreno agarrándola de un brazo, la rubia se giró sobresaltada. El ojiplateado paseó su mirada por el brazo de la joven, lo agarró con delicadeza y acarició con sus dedos su blanca piel hasta llegar a la muñeca. Inesperadamente la agarró con fuerza y la torció haciendo que sonase un extraño crujido.

-¡AHHHH!-Chilló Ino apartándose del muchacho.- ¡¿Pero qué haces pedazo de estúpido!

-Tsk…Deberías agradecérmelo. Tenías la muñeca dislocada, te la he puesto en su sitio. Si te hubiese avisado no me hubieras dejado.- Contestó mirándola con frialdad. La aludida movió la muñeca y notó como ya no le dolía. No tuvo tiempo de agradecérselo, ya que cuando volvió a mirar, el joven no estaba allí.

-¡Mierda!¡Al final no llegó a la hora!- Echó a correr con rapidez hasta la oficina del Hokage, totalmente despeinada y con la ropa manchada por la caída. Nada más entrar en el edificio esquivó a un par de ninjas que llevaban un montón de papeles y subió las escaleras de tres en tres, al llegar al pasillo casi choca con Shizune.

-¡Perdón!- Se disculpó la ojiazul. Paró frente a la puerta y tomó algo de aire. Giró el pomo y con una gran sonrisa exclamó.

-¡Ya estoy a…!

El alma se le vino a los pies al ver a la Hokage sobre su mesa sobando feliz.

-No me lo puedo creer…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shikamaru miró distraído las nubes, el fuerte viento las desplazaba con rapidez dejando que los rayos de sol se filtrasen por ellas, cerró los ojos al sentir la luz en su rostro, y entonces recordó.

_-Sabía que saldrías de la casa de los Hyûga, porque entrenas con Hinata, así que quería hablar contigo._

_-¿Conmigo?-Preguntó la Yamanaka extrañada._

_-Sí, contigo._

_-Bueno, vale…¡Pero paso de ir a tu casa a cenar que estoy muy cansada y después me tengo que volver sola! Aunque eso sí, la invitación no se me olvida…¡Y a un restaurante de 5 tenedores!-Contestó la rubia guiñando un ojo._

_-Menudo rollo…Voy a tener que gastarme la paga de las misiones…_

_-¿Has dicho algo?-Preguntó su amiga haciendo crujir los nudillos. El chico de la coleta negó con la cabeza pesadamente.-Bueno, va, ¿qué me tenías que decir?_

_-¿Yo?Pues…-El moreno permaneció en silencio mientras comenzaba a mirar el cielo, acción que pagó al recibir una colleja de la Yamanaka.-¡Auch!¿Pero qué haces?_

_-¡Deja de mirar el cielo atontao y dime que es lo que pasa!_

_-Mira que eres problemática…-Un suspiró y comenzó a hablar.- Seré claro, quiero que salgas conmigo._

_-¿Contigo?-Preguntó la chica parando de caminar atónita mientras comenzaban a subírsele los colores._

_-Es que me he dado cuenta de que me gustas, hace poco._

_-¿Qué te gusto?_

_-¡Joder Ino! Deja de repetir lo que digo que ya es bastante problemático tener que decírtelo._

_Un gran silencio se hizo entre los dos cuando de repente la muchacha saltó en carcajadas._

_-¡Eh!¿De qué te ríes?-Preguntó molesto el muchacho._

_-Pues…De que nunca había pensando en ti de otra manera que no fuera en mi amigo sin embargo…Puede que me lo replanteé.- La ojiazul se acercó a su amigo y acercando los labios a su mejilla le dio un beso.-¡Hasta mañana!_

_El moreno se quedó atónito parado en medio de la calle mientras la chica se alejaba._

_-Eh…¡Pero…!¡Eso qué significa!¡Ino!_

-Joder…Menudo rollo…Mira que Chouji me insistió en que se lo dijera…Pero es que…

-¡Shikamaru!¡Vienen a buscarte!¡Dicen que la Hokage te reclama!- La cabeza de su madre asomó por la puerta del balcón.-¡Pero serás vago…!¡En vez de estar entrenando con tu padre!¡Ve ahora mismo para allá!

-Ya va, ya va…- Contestó el chico perezoso dirigiéndose a la entrada, al pasar por al lado de la mujer recibió una colleja de pleno.- ¡Ay!¡Mamá!

-¡Venga!¡Y rápido!¡Dicen que es algo importante!

El Nara se detuvo, ¿qué habría pasado? Entonces recordó…Esa misma noche que no había podido dormir bien su padre había tenido que salir urgentemente de casa…¿Y ahora lo llamaban a él? No supo porque, pero tuvo un mal presentimiento.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata se llevó una mano al párpado cerrado y se lo frotó: se encontraba cómoda, como si estuviese en su propia cama…De repente, notó como comenzaba a sudar: ¡Casi se había olvidado de que aún tenía al Uchiha allí metido! Se incorporó de un tirón arrojando las sábanas al suelo. Pero entonces…¿qué hacía en su cama?¿Lo habría soñado todo? Se llevó la mano a la frente y pasó la mano sobre su lacio pelo.

-¿Una pesadilla?-Preguntó una voz conocida para ella, la Hyûga dio un respingo y pegó la espalda a la pared, la habitación estaba en penumbras, ya que las persianas estaban bajadas. No sé veía bien, sin embargo atisbó una figura entre las sombras de la habitación que reconoció al instante: no había sido un sueño: aquello era cierto.

-Has…¿Has sido tú el qué me ha traído a la cama?

Silencio.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?-Preguntó el moreno dando un paso al frente e ignorando la pregunta de Hinata.

-¿Eh?¿El qué?

-¿Por qué me has ayudado?-De nuevo otro paso, haciendo que quedase a poca distancia de la muchacha. Ésta destapó las sábanas y se llevó los dedos a las sienes masajeándolas intentando acallar el horrible martilleo que había comenzado a funcionar en su cerebro.

Un paso más. La mirada de la muchacha se alzó, mirando los oscuros ojos negros del Uchiha.-¿Por qué?

-Yo…Bueno…Es normal que…

-No es normal que ayudes al nuevo traidor de la villa. Nadie lo hubiese hecho.-De nuevo silencio, esta vez el joven no esperó respuesta alguna.- No me gusta deberle nada a nadie, así, que… ¿qué quieres?

-¿Cómo?-La muchacha abrió de par en par los ojos.

-¿Qué que quieres?- Respondió algo molesto por la lentitud de la chica. Antes de que ésta pudiese abrir la boca para decir nada unos fuertes golpes llamaron a la puerta. La chica palideció al ver como el pomo se giraba y en la habitación entraba Hanabi en bragas y sujetador.

-¡NO MIRES!-Gritó la Hyûga mayor intentando taparle los ojos a su hermana pequeña, ésta la esquivó al instante.

-¿Por qué? No tendrás un chico escondido en la habita…

-¡¡¡NO!-Mintió Hinata mirando de un lado a otro sin ver a Sasuke: era muy rápido.

-Tranquila, solo era una broma…

-¡¿Y qué demonios haces en bragas y sujetador!¡Tápate ahora mismo!-Exclamó escandalizada la niña temiendo que el Uchiha la estuviese viendo.

-Tomate una tila, ¿quieres? Neji se ha ido a entrenar, y papá no está.

-¿Qué papá no está?

-Se fue anoche, no sé porque. Toma el teléfono, es Sakura. ¡Ah! Y voy a salir un ratito.

Hinata notó como la boca se le secaba, ¿Sakura? No podía decirle que tenía a Sasuke en su casa…No, no podía. Tenía que ocultárselo a su amiga. Ahora que estaba tan bien con Lee…No podía.

Hanabi salió del cuarto lanzando una mirada de soslayo a la habitación de su hermana intentando descubrir algo, para finalmente darse por vencida y cerrar la puerta.

-¿Sakura?

-¡Hinata! Creo que ha pasado algo gordo, anoche mi padre tuvo que irse con más ninjas.

-¿En…en serio? A mi padre igual…

De repente del techo cayó Sasuke, la Hyûga se sobresaltó y miró hacia arriba: allí se había "escondido".

-¿Hinata?

-Sí, dime.

-Te he llamado porque me he enterado de que hay un concurso de kunoichis dentro de 2 semanas, bueno, 13 días. ¡La mejor de todo Konoha! Dicen que todas las ninjas de la aldea se han puesto a entrenar como locas.-Exclamó feliz la pelirrosa.

-¿Cuál es el premio?

-¿Eh? Una cena con Neji…

-¿Con Neji?-Preguntó sobresaltada la muchacha mirando de reojo al moreno que observaba algo por la ventana.

-Sí, ya sabes…Ahora se dice que es el chico más popular de Konoha y eso…-Contestó aburrida la pelirrosa.

-¿Y eso lo sabe Neji?-Preguntó la chica dudando que su primo hubiese aceptado.

-Supongo que no…Pero suena divertido. Te dejo, que me voy a la oficina, me ha llamado Tsunade para que organice con Shizune todo lo del concurso. Ya hablamos.

-De acuerdo…- Contestó la joven pulsando la tecla de colgar: Se sintió mal, por no haberle dicho aquello a su amiga pero es que…No podía, se abrirían todas las heridas de golpe y además…Ella era cómplice de estar ocultando a un traidor, un bastardo. Si decía algo…¿qué pasaría?

De repente todo aquello se le fue de la mente al recordar las palabras de su amiga: _¡Hinata! Creo que ha pasado algo gordo, anoche mi padre tuvo que irse con más ninjas._ ¿Algo gordo? Como…¿cómo que Sasuke había vuelto a la aldea? Y si alguien se enteraba de que estaba allí en su casa…¿qué pasaría? Comenzó a marearse: todo aquello era una locura. Si realmente ese era el problema…Estaba metida hasta el fondo. Lo primero era llevar al Uchiha a otro lugar, no podía quedarse en su casa más tiempo. Lo miró y éste le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Y bien?¿Qué quieres?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tenten se sentó en el banco y movió sus piernas en el aire. ¿qué debía hacer? Tenía que agradecer a aquel caradura de ninja lo que había hecho por ella…Pero…¿qué demonios? ¡Eso lo hubiese hecho cualquiera!¿Y Neji?¿Neji lo hubiese hecho? Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-¡Al carajo!¿Qué importa si Neji lo hubiese hecho o no?¡Yo le doy las gracias y punto!- Se levantó de un salto y se dirigió a la oficina ninja de la que no paraban de salir y entrar gente, entre los que se encontraban su antigüo profesor.

-¡Tenten!

-¡Iruka!

-¡Qué alegría verte por aquí!¿Qué haces que no entrenas para el concurso de la mejor kunoichi de Konoha?

-¿Eh? Pues la verdad, no me había enterado.- Contestó la castaña sonriendo.

-Normal, han puesto hoy el anuncio. ¿Y qué haces tú por aquí?

-Pues busco a un ninja, no sé si lo conoces.

-¿Cómo es?-Preguntó el hombre amablemente.

-Pues es castaño, lleva un pañuelo en la cabeza, unos veintitantos años y…y llevaba una agua ninja en la boca, además tiene un morro impresionante…

El rostro de Iruka se ensombreció mientras a Tenten le crecía una gran gota en la cabeza.

-¡Ese mujeriego!¡A menudo buscas tú!¿No habrá intentado nada contigo?- Preguntó exaltado analizándola con la mirada.

-¡No!¡En absoluto!- Se apresuró a responder sonriente.

-Está en una reunión que acabamos de tener, ahora saldrá. Su nombre es…

-¡Hombre!¿Has venido a verme en especial?

Tras ambos dialogantes apareció el jounin buscado.

-Oye, ni si te ocurra pasarte con mi alumna…- Comentó Iruka mirándolo de reojo.

-Anda ya…Eres muy bromista Iruka. Tú tranquilo, que está en buenas manos.

-Lo dudo.-Respondió el moreno de la coleta sarcástico.- Bueno, os dejo, debo irme.¡Me alegra haberte visto Tenten!

-¡Igualmente!-Contestó la joven sonriente viendo desaparecer a su antigüo maestro. Antes de que pudiese decir nada el castaño habló.

-Vienes a agradecerme lo de ayer ¿no? No hace falta, soy un caballero.

-Sí, claro… Y un mujeriego.-Respondió la chica de dos cocos con sorna.

-Anda, ¿estás celosa?-Preguntó divertido.

-¡Pues claro qué no!-Respondió la ninja dándole la espalda. El joven sonrió.

-Bueno, estoy muerto de hambre. ¿Te vienes a comer? Para que veas que realmente soy un caballero.

-Bueno.- Dijo girándose con una gran sonrisa.- Eso puede arreglarlo… eh…

-Genma.

-Eso, Genma.- Dijo la joven situándose a su lado.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kiba leyó la cubierta del libro azul: nada, pasó al siguiente: tampoco. No era lo que buscaba. Llevaba ya media-hora en la dichosa biblioteca y no encontraba el libro que le había mandado buscar su hermana.

Dejo un libro más sobre la estantería y miró a su alrededor: el establecimiento se encontraba vacío y no le extrañaba lo más mínimo ya que hacía un calor insoportable.

De repente la puerta se abrió, antes de poder ver quien era ya lo sabía: su olfato había detectado el olor.

-¿Shino?-Se dijo a si mismo en voz bajita, el nombrado se adentró rápidamente entre unas estanterías. El Inuzuka miró la sección: ¿anatomía?¿Qué pintaba Shino allí? Una pronunciada sonrisa se dibujó en los labios: Lo seguiría.

No era el plan más divertido del mundo sin embargo el aburrimiento le invitaba a hacer cualquier cosa que no fuese buscar un libro entre un millón.

Se deslizó silenciosamente hasta la sección en la que había entrado el Aburame, no estaba allí. Corrió por aquel pequeño pasillo y entones notó otro olor del que antes no se había percatado. Le era familiar, sin embargo no conseguía recordar de quien.

-Hola.- La voz del Aburame lo sobresaltó: se encontraba en el pasillo paralelo a ese.

El joven de la capucha aguantó la respiración.

-Hola.

Los ojos del muchacho se dilataron…¡Era Hanabi!¿ qué hacían Shino y Hanabi allí? Caminó hasta el final del pasillo y agachándose se asomó tras la estantería: allí estaban los dos de pie.

-Por fin solos…

De repente el joven de gafas oscuras se inclinó y beso los rojos labios de la muchacha.

Kiba pegó la cabeza a la estantería y se tapó la boca con sobresaltó: ¿Shino y Hanabi liados? Pero…¿ en qué demonios pensaba su amigo? De nuevo asomó los ojos para ver que pasaba, ya no se besaban, sino que se abrazaban.

-Te e echado de menos…

-Y yo.- Contestó la muchacha sonrojándose.-Shino, creo que ha pasado algo grave.- Comentó cambiando de tema.- Ayer a media noche mi padre salió de casa por un comunicado de la Hokage Tsunade.

-Con mi padre igual.-Respondió él.- Y creo que sé algo, pero no es seguro.

-¿Qué es?-Preguntó con curiosidad la chica. El joven acarició con ternura su mejilla.

-Te lo diré cuando lo confirme. Ahora me tengo que ir.- La niña se aferró a su cuello con fuerza.

-Te quiero. Te quiero muchísimo.

-Yo también.- Le respondió el Aburame besándola una vez más. Una vez separados se sonrieron.- Sal tú primera, será lo mejor.

-De acuerdo.

Dicho esto, la Hyûga salió de allí.

-Sé que estás aquí Kiba.

El aludido metió un brinco y sintió un gran malestar en el estómago. Suspiró con pesar, de nada serviría ocultarse o salir corriendo. Sería una estupidez. Salió de allí y quedó frente a frente con él. No podía verle los ojos a su extraño amigo, pero supo que no le miraba con buena cara.

-No está bien espiar a los demás.

-Tampoco está bien liarse con una niña chica.- El Inuzuka se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir: aquello había sonado realmente mal, debía medir la fuerza y el daño que podían hacer sus palabras.

-Hanabi no es una niña y como intentes entrometerte, te mataré.- Aquellas palabras sonaron firmes y duras. Kiba se sorprendió: no esperaba aquella reacción por parte de su amigo.

-No solo lo digo porque sea pequeña, sino por ti. ¿Sabes el escándalo que se puede organizar en la Aldea? Ya sabes como son aquí…O ya no solo por las habladurías. Neji te mataría si se enterase.

-Deja de darme consejos, sé lo que hago.- Respondió tajantemente el moreno.

-Bah…De acuerdo. Tú mismo.- Se dio por vencido el muchacho.- Por cierto, ¿qué es eso qué le has dicho a Hanabi? Eso de que ha pasado algo grave.

-No tengo sufiente datos, pero es algo así como una declaración de guerra.

Kiba abrió los ojos de par en par, tanto como fueron capaces de hacerlo sus párpados.

-¿De quién?-Preguntó tragando saliva.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿La villa de la Arena?-Preguntó abriendo de par en par los ojos el Nara. Tsunade asintió con pesar.-¿La causa?

-No la sabemos, no nos lo han escrito. Pretendemos mandar a dos representantes de Konoha para averiguarlo.

-¿No es demasiado arriesgado?-Preguntó el chico de la coleta sorprendido.

-Puede. Pero mandaremos a dos personas que conocen muy bien al Kazekage. Será un acto pacífico.

-¿Con qué objetivo?

-Averiguar los motivos de su declaración de guerra. Ayer a media noche reuní a todos los patriarcas de los clanes para informarles sobre lo sucedido. En la carta no ponía nada más que querían la guerra. Les he mantenido informados para que ahora más que nunca se entrenen con fuerza ellos y hagan lo mismo con sus propios hijos y familiares. No hay que bajar nunca la guardia. Les he pedido que guarden silencio y no digan nada, ya que cundiría el pánico y eso es lo último que deseamos. La vida seguirá con normalidad, aunque con los ninjas más preparados. También he mandado organizar un concurso de kunoichis para mantener a los aldeanos pensando en otra cosa y no se den cuenta de la tensión que hay.

-Es un buen plan. Sin embargo no entiendo porque me ha llamado para decirme eso.- Contestó el Nara confundido.

-Quiero que seas tú, junto con Lee el que vaya por mí a la Villa de la Arena.

-¿Yo?-Preguntó abriendo de par en par los ojos. La Hokage asintió cerrando los ojos.

-Lee y tú conocéis bien a Gaara. Estoy segura de que acierto mandándoos a vosotros y no a otras personas. Sois los indicados.- El Nara negó con la cabeza rotundamente.

-Yo creo que…

-Ya sé que me vas a decir que Naruto es el que mejor entiende y conoce a Gaara. Una estrecha relación los une. Sin embargo no creo que sea buena idea.

El moreno la miró sin comprender.

-Es por varios motivos. Naruto es demasiado visceral, creo que sería un peligro mandarlo a esa misión.

-Puede, pero Naruto es el mejor cuando quiere, y lo ha demostrado varias veces.-Alegó el joven sin pestañear. La Hokage asintió.

-He dicho que hay varios motivos. Ya sabrás, tan bien como yo que ahora mismo Naruto tiene el ánimo por los suelos, aunque intente disimularlo.- El joven asintió.- Pues bien, pensé que quizás esta misión lo animaría y le alegraría volver a encontrarse con su alma gemela, ya me entiendes.

-¿Y bien?

-Se lo dije, y me respondió con negativa.

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó Shikamaru exaltado sin creerse lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Naruto rechazando una misión de tanta importancia como esa?

-Es muy curioso.- Respondió la rubia sonriendo.- Me contestó que él no iba a negociar con un viejo amigo sobre la vida de inocentes y que si la guerra estallaba antes de tiempo, quería estar aquí, para defender a los suyos, para defender a la aldea.

Un gran silencio se extendió en la habitación cuando por fin el muchacho lo rompió.

-Sigo pensando que Naruto es el mejor para esto pero…En fin. Lo haré.

Tsunade sonrió con satisfacción.

-Confió en ti, Shikamaru.

-¿Y cuando partimos?

-Hoy mismo, ya, cuanto antes.

-¿Ya?-Preguntó el joven abriendo de par en par los ojos, y sin querer se le vino a la mente el rostro de Ino.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Aquí podrás estar sin ningún problema. Es demasiado frondoso y tiene el suelo muy inestable, nadie ha utilizado el terreno desde hace años. Así que no lo utilizarán ahora… Todo este cerco pertenece a mi familia, por lo que solo puede entrar algún Hyûga, cosa que no sucederá, como he dicho, nadie viene por aquí…¡Ah, sí! Y la cabaña que es la residencia es bastante cómoda.- La muchacha hablaba a medida que saltaba de una rama a otra sin mirar al Uchiha a la cara, éste sin embargo no desviaba su vista del joven rostro de la chica. Siempre había tenido a Hinata por una pava, sosa y sobre todo, tímida niña. Sin embargo, ahora que le hablaba, lo hacia con soltura, sin cortarse ni un pelo. La muchacha notó como la observaba y entonces se sonrojó  
-Perdona, creo que estoy hablando demasiado.- Comentó recordando que no había parado de hablar desde que habían salido de la casa.

- Da igual.-Murmuró él lo suficientemente alto como para que la escuchase.

Una rama se rompió a los pies de la joven pillándola totalmente desprevenida haciendo que se precipitase al suelo, cosa que frenó Sasuke agarrándola del brazo. Ésta se lo agradeció con un tímido "gracias" y siguieron saltando de un árbol a otro hasta llegar a la cabaña que había nombrado la kunoichi.

-Es aquí.- Dijo la joven señalando la cabaña frente a ellos: era pequeña, hecha con madera de pino. Una puerta corredera y dos grandes ventanales adornaban su fachada, en el tejado se podía vislumbrar una chimenea.

Ambos muchachos aterrizaron junto a la puerta. La morena la abrió pasando a dentro: no había adornos y apenas muebles. Tampoco entrada, sino directamente un extenso salón con un sillón al fondo y una gran chimenea frente a éste. Dos puertas adornabaN la pared derecha.

-Una de esas puertas lleva al baño, y la otra a una habitación donde podrás dormir. Yo te traeré comida…- La muchacha calló de pronto: ¿Pero qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¡Estaba tratando con un traidor!¡Con el niño que tanto daño había hecho a Sakura y Naruto al irse! Sasuke la miró intentando adivinar sus pensamientos.

-No tienes que ayudar a un traidor como yo. Sino fuera por que me has salvado la vida yo…- El joven calló sin terminar la frase. Hinata lo miró, ¿cuál habría sido la terminación de esa frase? ¿te hubiera matado?¿Hubiese muerto?¿Habría huido? La ronca voz del muchacho la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.- Ya te dije que no me gusta deberle nada a nadie, así que, pide.

-Yo…-La muchacha paró de hablar al ver como un color rojizo se apoderaba de las vendas del Uchiha.- ¡Sasuke! Tu herida…

El muchacho miro hacia abajo y se llevó la mano al costado.

-No es nada.- Dijo disimulando el dolor.

-Si que lo es.- Le reprochó la chica acercando sus manos a la piel del muchacho, éste se apartó bruscamente.

-No me gusta que me toquen.- Dijo fríamente girándose quedando de espaldas a ella. La Hyûga no se sorprendió por aquel comentario, ya se lo esperaba.

-Voy a buscar vendas, ahora vuelvo.- Soltó de improviso, antes de que el joven pudiese decir nada, Hinata ya había salido de allí dejando entrar una suave brisa por la puerta abierta.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Oye, estás muy callada. ¿No me digas que está es tu primera cita?-Preguntó el castaño haciendo burla a la chica sentada frente a él.

-¡Pues claro que no! Además esto no es una cita.- Le cortó Tenten molesta mirando hacia la barra donde el camarero atendía a dos muchachas. De nuevo miró a Genma, éste le guiñó un ojo. La muchacha notó como se sonrojaba algo.

-Y ahora te pones roja, que mona…

-¡Deja ya de observarme!-Chilló la joven metiendo un potente puñetazo sobre la mesa justo cuando llegó el camarero, éste dejó la comida sobre la mesa y se marchó algo asustado.

-Gracias por invitarme, al fin de cuentas, tenías que agradecerme lo del otro día…

-¡Tendrás cara!¡Si antes me dijiste que pagabas tú!

Genma se hecho a reír.

-Era broma tonta, no sabes lo divertido que es meterse contigo.

La muchacha se llevó los fideos a la boca y los absorbió sin decir más, Genma hizo lo mismo. Tenten agarró con los palillos una gamba y extendió el brazo dejándola a pocos centímetros de la boca de Genma, éste la miró extrañado.

-Abre la boca…- Dijo sonriendo, el joven asintió feliz y justo cuando iba a comérsela Tenten se la apartó de los labios llevándosela a la boca.-¡Has picado!-Rió divertida.

-Mira que eres cría…

-¿Qué has dicho?-Preguntó fulminándolo con la mirada. El aludido se encogió de hombros.

-Oye, ¿vas a presentarte al concurso de kunoichis?-Preguntó el joven cambiando de tema.

-Me ha comentado algo Iruka. La verdad es que no lo sé. No sé con quien voy a entrenar…- La castaña levantó la vista mirando a un Genma serio, rápidamente rectificó con lo que había dicho.- ¡Quiero decir…!No es que necesita a nadie para entrenar, pero siempre es mejor que hacerlo sola… El maestro Gai está de misiones, Neji a su bola con lo de ANBU, y Lee…Lee está con la novia casi todo el día, y no quiero decirle nada…

-Si quieres yo puedo entrenarte.

-¿Qué?-La pregunta pilló totalmente de improviso a la muchacha.

-¿Qué me dices?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ino resoplaba una y otra vez, ¿ordenar los papeles del sótano de la oficina?¿Esa era la gran misión que tenía Tsunade para ella? Pues menuda mierda… Sacó una caja de la estantería y la dejó sobre el suelo, cuando volvió a incorporarse el hueco que había dejado la caja dejó ver un rostro conocido al otro lado de la estantería haciendo que metiese un grito.

-¡Joder, Shikamaru!¡Menudo susto!- Gritó a pleno pulmón apoyando la espalda sobre la blanca pared. El aludido rió entre dientes.

-No pretendía asustarte…

-¡Gracias a Dios!¡Llegas a pretenderlo y ya me matas del susto…- Se quejó cargando con otra montaña de papeles y echando a andar a la mesa que había pegada a las escaleras. Un gran charco de silencio inundó la habitación. La rubia siguió caminando notando la tensión que había en el ambiente, justo cuando iba a decir algo para romper aquel silencio una voz le susurró al oído.

-Ino…-La aludida notó como se le ponían los pelos de punta. El aliento de su amigo le acariciaba la oreja.- Me voy unos días de la Villa…

-¿¡Qué ¡?-Preguntó la ojiazul sobresaltada girándose hacia él y haciendo caer los papeles por todo el suelo. La distancia que había quedado entre ambos era diminuta y las puntas de sus narices casi llegaban a rozarse. A su alrededor, miles de hojas se encontraban esparcidas por el suelo.- Se me ha caído todo…- Dijo la Yamanaka reaccionando al fin agachándose a recoger los papeles sintiéndose bastante incómoda. Shikamaru puso los ojos en blanco y se agachó para ayudarla.

-Verás.- Comenzó a explicarle.- Nos mandan a Lee y a mi en representación de Tsunade a la Villa de la Arena. Estaremos fuera una semana y poco más.

Ino lo miró extrañada olvidando lo sucedido hacia unos momentos.

-¿Para qué?

Shikamaru dudo.

-Para hablar con Gaara. Nos han declarado la guerra, y aún no sabemos el porque.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿CÓMO!-Gritó la muchacha, Shikamaru le tapó la boca, fue un acto reflejo.

-¡Oye Ino!¡Qué esto no se te escape!¡Que te lo he dicho porque…!porque…-El Nara fue bajando el tono de voz y apartando su mano de los labios de la rubia. Ambos se levantaron del suelo sin decir nada más y dejaron los papeles en la mesa.

Se giraron a la misma vez y abrieron la boca para hablar pero acto seguido la cerraron. Shikamaru suspiró con pesar y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la muchacha.

-¿Me esperaras hasta entonces?

La rubia rió divertida.

-Pues claro idiota. Solo será una semana y poco más.- Comentó con algo de tristeza y sarcasmo. Acababa de darse cuenta lo que significaba tener a Shikamaru cerca de ella: Como amigo o lo que fuera. Pero era muy importante…Y lo necesitaba.

-Esperaré impaciente una respuesta para cuando vuelva.

-La tendrás.- La rubia cerró los ojos sintiendo como la mano del Nara le acariciaba una mejilla. Notó como los labios le ardían esperando algo más que caricias y entonces lo sintió: Shikamaru la había besado, en la mejilla, muy cerca de la boca, pero sus labios no llegaron a rozarse.- Suerte.- Dijo la muchacha estrechando su mano y dedicándole una sonrisa. El chico de la coleta asintió y subiendo las escaleras salió de allí. Su sombra fue haciéndose cada vez más chica, hasta desaparecer del todo. Entonces Ino lo sintió: un gran vació inundó su estómago.

**Weno xD aki termina el capi! aver k os parece! No s si e tardao muxo o no…xo dejarme review! K s fundamental para mi!**

**Muxos besos!**


	3. 12 días

**Wuolas a todos! K d tiempoo xD perdon x tardar tanto en escribir! Es k e estado de caxondeo x ay y cuando e vuelto el ordenador estaba estropeado! Ojala la espera haya merecido la pena! Please! Review! Cuando mas largo mejor!**

**_Hyuuga Temari:_ wuolaaa! Jajaja, malegro k t gusten las parejas raras! A mi tamben! Aver k t parece este capi!**

**_Arwon: _jajaja, perdona x tardar! Si, genma es inmaduro, xo en este capi demuestra k cuando kere es madura el xaval, espero k t guste!**

**_S-Sasuke: _wo! Es tu fict favorito? M halagas! Y sip! Sera totalmente sasu-hina! Si el 2º capi estuvo mejor k el 1º aver si el 3º esta mejor k el 2º! Ya m diras!**

**_Aily: _m alegro k t guste como e posto a los personajes! A ino la e posto mas escandalosa en este capi xD y a tenten la intentare poner mas adulta! Plis! Sigue dándome animos desde ahí con tus reviews!**

**_Tensai-seko: _Manitaaaaaaa! Texo d menosssss T.T k ace muxo k no hablo contigo, joooo! Weno cambio d tema k m pongo triste, pos k m alegro d k t aya gustao el capi! Y k m tenes k segui dando tu opinión! K s muuuu importante pa miii! Manita k tkm tkm tkm tkm tkm tkm tkm! Weno k m rayo! XD k aver cuando ablamos x msn! TKM**

**_Azka.chan- loveyaoi-redmoon: _ m allegro k t guste! Y aver si en este fict t va gustando mas el sasu-hina n.n, espero k t agrade el genma-tenten! Muxos besos!**

**_Himemi:_ Malegro d k t gustase! Spero tu opinión d este capi! Muxos besos! n.n**

**_Luna Zaoldyeck: _siiii! La verdad es k shika es mu tiernooo! n.n y sip! Abra shikainoneji xD y malegro k pienses k el fict t ayudara a kerer mas a hinata! Muxos besos y espero tu review k es mu importante pa mi!**

**Weno, gracias a todos los k leeis y dejadme algun review k no cuesta tanto plisss! Muxos besos a todos! A leer!**

**3**

**12 días**

Tenten escuchó el sonido del escandaloso despertador. _Mierda…_ Pensó para sus adentros, aquel horrible pitido acababa de poner fin al maravilloso sueño que estaba teniendo: Neji y ella se encontraban en el puente de la Aldea bajó los árboles de cerezos, él le cogía la mano y entonces le decía que la quería, ambos se acercaban y…PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Ese fue el final.

-Hay que joderse…Yo paso…- Gruñó con voz ronca subiéndose las sábanas hasta taparle totalmente la cabeza: aquella mañana había quedado con Genma, para que le ayudase con el estúpido entrenamiento, pero no tenía ningunas ganas de levantarse.

-Supondría que algo así iba a pasar…- Se escuchó una voz conocida para ella en la habitación, la muchacha se quedó de piedra.

-¡¡¡SERÀS PERVERTIDO!-Chilló a más no poder poniéndose en planta lanzando las sábanas y almohadas al vuelo. Genma sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana abierta rió con ganas.

-Sabía que te ibas a rajar, por lo que he decidido venir a despertarte…

-¡Vale!¡Pues la última vez que lo haces!- Volvió a gritar la muchacha señalándolo acusadoramente.

-Vale, vale, pero tapate mujer, que así provocas…

La muchacha se puso roja a más no poder y se dio cuenta de que llevaba el camisón más corto que tenía, con el que casi se le veían las bragas. Iba a volver a replicar cuando al alzar la vista se topó con la habitación vacía y la puerta de su cuarto abierta.

-Genial, tengo un apalancado en casa…-Murmuró aburrida mientras cerraba de un portazo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Sakura…Sakura…

La muchacha sonrió abrazándose aún más a la almohada, no es que soñase mucho con Lee, pero cuando lo hacía eran sueños muy dulces. En este momento lo escuchaba, pero no lo veía, a decir verdad, estaba medio despierta.

-Sakura…Despierta Sakura…

La pelirrosa abrió de golpes sus claros ojos, ¿no sería que Lee estaba allí? Giró la cabeza y vio a su novio apoyado en la mesilla de noche sonriendo mostrando su dentadura perfecta e impecable: La verdad es que había ganado mucho con los años, seguía teniendo un gran parecido a Gai, sin embargo el joven había desarollado de manera satisfactoria su cuerpo: atlético de toda la vida con todos los músculos marcados a la perfección, eso si, no de manera exagerada; su pelo seguía cortado al mismo estilo tazón, de nariz perfecta y recta, y, aquellos ojos saltones y redondos que le daban un toque de gracia, pero que con el tiempo se habían ido ajustando al varonil rostro del muchacho. Y aunque pareciese ridículo, Ino había conseguido que le dejase depilarle las cejas, cosa que no servía mucho, ya que en seguida volvían a poblarse. Lee nunca llegaría a ser una belleza, ni siquiera guapo, pero si podía decir que era atractivo.

-Perdona por haberte despertado cariño…- Dijo acariciando el pelo de su novia. Ésta se dejo mimar.

-No es nada. ¿Ha pasado algo?- Preguntó con algo de preocupación incorporándose.

-Me han mandado a una misión con Shikamaru.

La ojiverde parpadeó un par de veces y vio la vestimenta de su novio: aquel horrible traje verde que se ajustaba a su cuerpo de atleta. Ya casi no se lo ponía, (a petición de Sakura, por supuesto) solo cuando tenía una misión muy importante, él decía que le daba suerte.

La Haruno lo miró queriendo más datos.

-La villa de la Arena nos ha declarado la guerra, y no sabemos porque. Shikamaru y yo vamos en representación de Tsunade a hablar con el Kazekage, Gaara.

-¿Qué?- A la muchacha le salió un hilo de voz de la garganta.-Pero…¡Eso es muy peligroso Lee!- Chilló enfadada.- Solos Shikamaru y tú…¿Y si no quieren hablar?¿Y si os capturan para torturaros o…o… algo peor?

-Sakura, baja la voz por favor…-Pidió Lee mirando hacia la puerta temiendo que de un momento a otro apareciese el padre de la joven, al cuál no le caía nada bien y lo tenía enfilado.

-¡Podías haberte negado!- Gritó aún más con enfado. El cejas encrespadas suspiró con pesar.

-Sí, podía haberme negado, pero, entiéndeme, Sakura. Para mi es un orgullo representar a nuestra villa y poder salvarla de una posible guerra, si es que de verdad ocurre…

La pelirrosa bajó la cabeza, pero no dijo nada. El muchacho apoyó la mano en su barbilla y se la levantó con suavidad hasta que sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos.

-Además, parece que has olvidado…¡Qué la llama de la juventud arde en mí!- Exclamó alzando su pulgar y lanzando un destello con su sonrisa. Sakura no pudo evitar reír. Lee se acercó a ella para besarla cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió seguida de una voz.

-Sakura, hija, me ha parecido escuchar la voz del desgraciado de tu no…

El padre de la muchacha se quedó rígido al ver a su queridísima niña sobre la cama y al depravado de su novio a punto de besarla.

-Yo ya me iba señor Haruno…- Comentó el muchacho casi echando a correr a la ventana.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shikamaru miró aburrido su reloj de pulsera, ¿qué demonios hacia Lee que no terminaba de despedirse de su novia? Miró hacia arriba la ventana por la que había entrado su amigo y rió entre dientes. Lee se llevaba fatal con su suegro, y no le extrañaba, el señor Haruno fulminaba con la mirada a toda persona de sexo masculino que se acercase a su hijita. Él si se llevaba muy bien con los señores Yamanaka…Un momento, ¿a qué demonios venía pensar eso ahora? Negó con la cabeza y miró al cielo, entonces escuchó una voz procedente de la casa de los Haruno.

-¡¡¡VUELVE AQUÍ ANORMAL!¡¿QUÉ LE INTENTABAS HAVER A MI HIJA!

El moreno de la coleta miró con curiosidad la ventana del cuarto de Sakura, la cuál la atravesó un montón de kunais y shurikens rompiéndola en pedazos. Seguido de todas estas armas, apareció Lee, que con dos lagrimones en los ojos que aterrizó junto a su amigo.

-¡Corre que nos mata!- Gritó el muchacho a su amigo, éste asintió, no hizo falta que se lo repitiese dos veces y ambos salieron a todo correr mientras de la ventana salían despedidas sillas, cuadros y objetos de todo tipo.

-Menudo rollo este numerito a primera hora de la mañana…Se va a despertar toda la villa.- Comentó el Nara mirando las calles desiertas de la aldea.

-¡¡¡Te quiero Lee!-Gritó una voz procedente de la casa, el aludido se giró y vio a su novia asomada a la ventana agitando un brazo y a su padre al lado haciéndole gestos de todo tipo, eso sí, para nada agradables.

-Empezamos bien…-Murmuró el moreno de la coleta.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata agarró un par de cartones de leche y comida precocinada de la nevera, debería llevárselo a Sasuke para el desayuno, notó como se ponía roja. ¿No se estaba excediendo? Negó con la cabeza y cerró la puerta sobresaltándose al descubrir tras ella a su padre.

-¡Jesús!-Exclamó dando un respingo.

-No, tu padre.- Murmuró Hiashi sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro. Hinata hizo un gesto de respeto inclinándose.

-Buenos días padre. Voy a desayunar y a entrenarme…

-¿Tan temprano?

-Sí.- Respondió la muchacha sin perder la sonrisa. El imponente patriarca de los Hyûga dio un paso al frente.

-¿Ha estado algún chico en tu habitación?-Preguntó sin variar la expresión de su rostro.

La muchacha notó como se ponía pálida, el corazón comenzó a palpitarle a mil por hora, ¿su padre sabía acaso que Sasuke había estado allí? Pero…¿cómo? La joven sabía que no podía decirle la verdad, le era imposible, intentó tranquilizarse a si misma y responder de la manera más natural posible.

-No...

A penas acababa de terminar la palabra cuando un potente bofetón aterrizó sobre su mejilla, la muchacha soltó la comida y tuvo que apoyarse en la nevera para no caer al suelo, notó como se mareaba y la leche fría del cartón roto sobre sus pies descalzos.

-Mentirosa.- Dijo el hombre casi escupiéndoselo a la cara.-¿Crees que soy tonto? Me avergüenzas Hinata, traer a un hombre a tu alcoba es…Depravante.

La joven notó como las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos.

-Y recoge eso, esta hecho un asco.- Terminó por decir mientras salía de la cocina, una criada que pasaba por allí se acercó a la muchacha.

-Señorita Hinata…

-No te preocupes, estoy bien…- Dijo la ojiblanca limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Yo limpió todo esto, usted descanse…

La joven asintió mientras salía de la cocina y casi chocaba con Neji.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó su primo al ver el rostro húmedo de su prima. Sabía que su tío le había pegado un golpe: lo había escuchado desde su cuarto.

-Sí.- Dijo aparentando normalidad.

-No sé que habrá pasado, pero esta mañana también ha hecho lo mismo con Hanabi…

-Es igual…-Respondió la joven echando a andar. Neji la vio alejarse, ¿qué habrían hecho para que su tío se pusiese así?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shino apoyó la espalda sobre la estantería y sacó un libro de ella: _Guía para padres desesperados_. Pusó los ojos en blanco y volvió a meterlo en su sitio. Hanabi se retrasaba mucho y le extrañaba, ya que solía ser de lo más puntual. La biblioteca no era el lugar más romántico para quedar, pero si el más seguro… Escuchó el crujido de la madera de la puerta al abrirse y con alegría bien disimulada asomó la cabeza a través del montón de libros.

-¡Eh, Shino!

-Ah…Eres tú.-Gruñó el muchacho apoyándose de nuevo en la estantería.

-Ya veo que alegría la tuya al verme, esperas a…

Una mirada a través de sus oscuras gafas fue suficiente para que cerrase la boca.

-¿Has venido para espiarnos otra vez, Kiba?

-Que va, he venido a devolver el libro que quería mi hermana.- Respondió acercándose a la mesa donde supuestamente debía estar el bibliotecario.-Esto…¿cómo es qué no hay nadie? Ayer igual…

-La bibliotecaria se ha ido de vacaciones, y Tsunade le ha mandado a Naruto ser bibliotecario de castigo por vandalismo juvenil…Pero se ve que pasa.

Una gran gota apareció en la cabeza del Inuzuka.

-Ya veo…¿Y si mangan?

-Kiba, no todo el mundo es cleptómano como tú.

-¡Ey!¡Sin faltar!¡Eso fue hace muchos años!

Shino negó un par de veces con la cabeza y miró el reloj de la biblioteca.

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor?-Preguntó el moreno de gafas oscuras.

-¿Eh?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chouji se llevó a la boca el perrito caliente, aún no era la hora de la comida, pero estaba muy hambriento, demasiado. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al recordar lo nerviosa que le había llamado su amiga esa mañana. Dobló la esquina y vio al final de la calle la floristería de la madre de su amiga. Caminó con tranquilidad saboreando la mostaza y ketchup que acompañaba a la salchicha cuando casi se atraganta al escuchar un grito.

-¡Eso Chouji!¡Tú con tranquilidad!¿eh?¡Ve un poco más lento si puedes!

El Akimichi alzó la vista para ver a una Ino furiosa en medio de la calle con un ramo de flores en la mano y vestida con la bata de trabajadora. El muchacho hubiese caminado más lento para gastarle una broma, pero prefirió no hacerlo al ver la cara de cabreo de su amiga.

Aceleró el paso y en unos segundos estuvo junto a ella.

-Hola.

-¡¿Hola!¡Te llamó al borde de una crisis nerviosa y lo primero que se te ocurre decirme es HOLA!- El aludido se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, ¿qué ha pasado?-Preguntó dándole un último bocado al pan.

-¿No te lo imaginas ya?-Preguntó la muchacha analizando a su amigo de arriba abajo: le extrañaba que Shikamaru no le hubiese contado nada.

-¿El qué?-Preguntó el Akimichi haciéndose el tonto.

-¡Conmigo no te hagas el tonto Chouji!¡Es sobre lo de Shikamaru y yo...!

-¡Ah!¿Es qué hay algo entre vosotros dos?- Volvió a preguntar con un toque de ironía en su voz que rápidamente cambió al ver como los ojos agua marina de su amiga se habían convertido en puro fuego. Suspiró antes de volver a hablar.- ¿Qué quieres que te diga yo? Eso es entre vosotros...

-¡Ya lo sé!- Chilló de nuevo la Yamanaka.-Pero es que estoy preocupada...

-¿Preocupada?

-¡Claro!¡Shikamaru va a la villa de la Arena!¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

El aludido se rascó la cabeza intentando adivinar a lo que se refería su amiga.

-¡La guarra de Temari anda por allí!¡Imagínate que se lían! o...o...¡O algo peor!

-¡Ino! Tranquilízate, ¿quieres? Si Shikamaru quisiese algo con Temari habría ido a la villa de la arena sin decirte nada se habría liado con ella y al volver te habría explicado lo que siente por ti, ¿no crees?

Ino pareció dudar.

-Pues tienes razón...

-Perdona chica...¿puedes atendernos?-Una voz hizo que la rubia se girase para encontrarse con una fila de clientas que la miraban impacientes esperando a ser atendidas. La joven se sonrojó y entró en la tienda dejando a su amigo fuera muerto de risa.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Bueno, ¿lista?-Preguntó Genma mirando a una desganada Tenten.

-Bueno...

-Oye, ¿se puede saber que son esos ánimos?-Preguntó el castaño echando a reír mientras se acercaba a la joven.-¿Te ha pasado algo?

La muchacha pareció dudar.

-No es nada, es simplemente cansancio...- Explicó sentándose sobre una piedra. Él la miró durante unos segundos.

-Bah...- La muchacha alzó la vista.- Si no quieres contármelo no tienes porque hacerlo pero no pongas esa cara de funeral, que seguro que no es para tanto...- Genma espero que Tenten se le abalanzase echa una furia, sin embargo se quedó quieta, mirándolo con aquellos ojos grandes y tristes, éste la miró y en ese instante ella bajo la cabeza.

El viento caliente agitó sus cabelleras produciendo un gran silencio.

-Escucha, me voy a dar una vuelta, después vuelvo.- Soltó de pronto apoyando su mano sobre la cabeza de Tenten y echando a andar. Ésta se quedó de piedra, ¿desde cuando Genma era así de amable?

-¡Espera!- Exclamó la muchacha. El aludido giró la cabeza. La castaña notó como se hacia un nudo en su estómago: no supo porque pero tenía la necesidad de hablar con él.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata notó como sus ojos se iban adaptando cada vez mejor a la oscuridad: llevaba horas encerrada en su habitación, y no hacia más que darle vueltas al tema de cómo su padre sabía que un chico había estado allí...Pero una cosa si tenía clara: No sabía que se trataba de Sasuke, sino no habría sido un guantazo, sino una paliza de muerte la que se habría llevado.

Suspiró: ¿qué debía hacer? Estaba confusa, perdida, sumergida en la oscuridad...No quería salir de su casa, tenía miedo de que alguien la siguiese y la viese con Sasuke... Tenía miedo...Mucho miedo... _¡Cobarde!¡Cobarde!¡Cobarde!_ Se gritó a si misma en su mente. De repente escuchó como llamaban a la puerta.

-¿Señorita Hinata?

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó la niña acercándose a la puerta y descorriéndola.

-Hay un amigo suyo montando un numerito en la puerta, hemos dicho que no puede entrar pero...

-Ya me ocupo yo.- Contestó apresurándose a salir al jardín. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver de quién se trataba.

-¡Ey!¡Hinata!¡Este idiota no me deja pasar!¡Dile algo!

-¡Señorita Hinata!¡Usted sabe bien cuales son los horarios de esta casa y nadie se puede presentar sin...!

-Es igual Yue.- Contestó la dulce muchacha tranquilizando al huraño anciano, éste le lanzó una última mirada a Kiba y girándose echó a andar, cosa que aprovechó el Inuzuka para hacerle un corte de manga.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó su amiga extrañada de la visita.

-Es que vengo a ver a tu hermana...

-¿A Hanabi? Pensaba que os odiabais a muerte...

-Si, algo así...-Murmuró el chico entre dientes.

-Espera que la llamo, como Yue te vea dentro te mata...

-Por cierto Hinata, ¿Hoy no entrenas?

La joven frenó justo cuando daba el primer paso, se giró con una gran sonrisa en los labios y contestó.

-Por supuesto que sí., pero antes...tengo que hablar con Neji.

El Inuzuka se extrañó de aquella sonrisa tan segura que había sacado repentinamente la Hyûga pero no dijo nada.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke lanzó un kunai, luego otro y otro y otro más... Gruñó quitando de un tiró los cuatro kunais que había lanzado: Le fastidiaba la impuntualidad, ¿se habría chivado Hinata? No parecía de esas...Sin embargo ya no podía confiar en nadie. Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la cabaña.

-¿Sasuke?- Se escuchó una voz conocida.

-Hinata.-La muchacha dio un respingo al escuchar una voz detrás suya, se encontró con los fríos ojos del Uchiha.

-Siento haber tardado tanto...No sabía si iba a venir.

Ambos muchachos se quedaron callados.

-¿Le has contado esto a alguien?-Preguntó el moreno dando un paso al frente quedando más cerca de ella, ésta notó su respiración sobre sus mejillas.

-No...claro que no...

Más silencio e intercambio de miradas.

-¿Has dormido algo?-Preguntó la muchacha fijándose en las ojeras del Uchiha. El aludido no evadió la pregunta.

-Aún no me has dicho que es lo que quieres...

-Es que yo no quiero nada...

La velocidad del muchacho puso los pelos de punta a la pobre chica, en un momento se encontraba puesta contra la pared con los negros ojos del joven clavados en los suyos como kunais y su brazo apoyado en la pared de la casa impidiendo que pudiese escapar de él.

-No me hagas reír...Todo el mundo pide algo a cambio de algo...

-Yo no.- Negó la joven intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

El muchacho acercó sus labios a la oreja de la morena, ésta se quedó paralizada, notando su respiración sobre ella.

-Entonces... Voy a tener que matarte.

La muchacha notó como sus pupilas se agrandaban y su corazón se ponía a mil por hora, el muchacho se acercó más aún haciendo que todas las partes de sus cuerpos se rozasen entre sí. El pecho de Hinata quedó apoyado sobre el de Sasuke.

-Notó como tu corazón late...¿Tanto miedo me tienes? Es cierto lo que dicen de ti, eres una...cobarde y además inútil.

Hinata seguía bloqueada, ¿por qué no reaccionaba de una vez por todas? _No debía haberme fiado de él...soy una idiota..._

-No eres digna de tu apellido, al contrario que yo.- Sasuke apartó su boca del oído de ella y casi dejó su frente pegada a la de la muchacha.- Das pena. No mereces vivir.

¡Reacciona Hinata!¡Joder! Si Sasuke sigue siendo un esbirro de Orochimaru y tú le has ayudado a entrar aquí y algo le pase por tu culpa a la villa de la Hoja...¡Tú serás la culpable!

Finalmente los músculos obedecieron a la razón y la mano de Hinata se dirigió a su porta-kunais sacando uno de ellos y dejándolo sobre el cuello del Uchiha. Éste no movió ni un centímetro mientras las venas se apoderaban de las sienes de la Hyûga.

-El que no merece el apellido Uchiha es un traidor como tú.

-No tienes valor.- Dijo el muchacho gesticulando de manera exagerada.- Vamos, mátame.

No hizo falta que lo repitiese dos veces Hinata lo rajó haciendo que apareciese un rajote sobre un tronco.

-La técnica del cambiazo...

Lo vio venir, pero no le dio tiempo reaccionar, en unos segundos Sasuke la tenía inmovilizada sobre el frío suelo. El joven esbozó una gran sonrisa de superioridad que se desvaneció cuando la muchacha le escupió a la cara.

-Me das asco.- Dijo arrastrando cada una de las sílabas, con un tono de dolor y decepción. Dejó que las venas desapareciesen de sus ojos y los cerró: No pensaba llorar ni gritar tampoco, merecía morir por estúpida, ese era su castigo, y nada ni nadie la salvaría.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿Se puede saber a qué has venido tú?- Preguntó Hanabi mirando de arriba abajo al joven.

-¡Más respeto niñata que soy mayor que tú!- Se quejó Kiba alzando el puño, ¿Cómo demonios se ha podido fijar Shino en ésta? Mira que es raro hasta para esto...

-Bueno, ¿qué quieres?

-Pues verás...- Dios no le había dado facilidad de palabra al muchacho, ni tampoco tacto ninguno así que soltó de una tacada.- Shino me ha pedido que me venga a despedir por él.

De pronto la chica palideció y agarrándolo del brazo lo arrastró hasta la parte de detrás de su casa.

-¡Auch!- Se quejó el muchacho sorprendiéndose de la fuerza de Hanabi.

-Repite eso.- Dijo firme pero a la vez dolida con ojos vidriosos.

-Pues eso, que han mandado a Shino a una misión muy importante con su padre y como no fuiste a la biblioteca he tenido que venir aquí a decírtelo yo personalmente...

Durante un momento se hizo silencio hasta que la chica se lanzó a puñetazos sobre el Inuzuka.

-¡Eh, eh!- Se quejó el pelo pincho.

-Idiota...-La escuchó llorar mientras dejaba de golpearlo y apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho.-Me has asustado...- La morena se apartó de él y se llevó las manos a sus brazos frotándolos con energía.- Pensé que me había dejado...

-Perdona.- Fue lo único que salió de la boca del joven. Extendió su brazo dispuesto a apoyarlo sobre el hombro de ella, sin embargo en el último momento lo apartó y se fue de allí sin saber que más decir.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-No sé que demonios me pasa últimamente...- Explicó Tenten mirando al suelo.-Mis padres pasan de mí, todo el día trabajando y a veces pienso que no existo para nadie, Lee es mi único amigo y Neji...- Hizo una pausa para seguir mientras una sonrisa irónico se adueñaba de sus labios.- Supongo que te rechazen no es agradable para nadie pero...pero es que yo lo quería. Yo quiero a Neji.

Genma la miró, ella no levantó la cabeza ni un centímetro.

-Es que...es que...- La castaña notó como sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas.- No puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza...No puedo... Y cuando me despierto, y cuando como y cuando me acuesto...Es horrible...Yo no quiero seguir así...

La muchacha respiró con fuerza y notó como se iba ahogando en su propia saliva, de pronto notó algo cálido y como la estrechaban con fuerza, sus pupilas se dilataron.

-Tranquila...No te agobies. Sé te hace un mundo, ¿verdad?

La joven cerró los ojos con fuerza y correspondió al abrazo. Lo necesitaba. Y lloró con más fuerza y más rabia.

-¿Sabes hace cuanto nadie me da un abrazo?- Preguntó rompiendo a llorar con más fuerza.

Notó como poco a poco se iba calmando, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo abrazada a él, pero lo que supo es que nunca antes había necesitado tanto sentirse querida como en aquel momento.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Notó como la fuerza poco a poco dejaba de ejercer presión y como el peso que tenía encima se quitaba. Abrió los ojos y encontró a Sasuke de pie junto a ella. Se incorporó de un salto.

-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó sin entender el comportamiento del Uchiha.

-Simplemente ponerte a prueba. Estoy dispuesto a entrenarte.

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó la muchacha sin entender ni una palabra.

-Lo que has oído, ahora descansa, ha sido suficiente por hoy.- Contestó girando sobre si mismo.

Hinata no entendió aquel comportamiento.

-¿Cómo sabías que iba a reaccionar así...?

- No lo sabía, me has sorprendido. Nunca pensé que serías capaz de intentar matarme.- Un gran silencio inundó la habitación.

-Lo hice porque pensé en mis amigos, en la aldea, no fue por mí.-Respondió la muchacha, ahora hablaba sin ningún tipo de timidez y complejos. Sasuke no respondió.- He...He dejado ahí algo de comida, si te apetece.

De nuevo sin respuesta. La joven asintió y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Hinata.

La aludida se giró sobresaltada.

-No pienso que seas una cobarde ni una inútil.

La Hyûga sonrió y sin decir más se fue.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto asomó su cabeza por la ventana y apoyó la barbilla en el alfeizar. Se sentía solo: ¿algún día aquella soledad se alejaría de su corazón? Ese vacío se iba haciendo cada vez mayor, y cada vez dolía más.

El sonido del teléfono hizo que sus pensamientos se alejasen, extendió el brazo y se llevó el auricular al oído.

-¿Sí?

-Naruto...

-¿Sakura?- Preguntó extrañado el muchacho dando un salto golpeándose con la ventana.

-Sí.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó frotándose la parte dolorida.

-Es que...Me preguntaba si te apetecía comer mañana conmigo.

-¿Conmigo?-Repitió el rubio sin creerlo.

-Si quieres, claro...

-¡Por supuesto!- Exclamó dando un salto y golpeándose de nuevo.

-Buenas noches.

-¡Hasta mañana!- Exclamó feliz el ojiazul mientras colgaba. Miró una vez más a la calle y distinguió entre la gente a Ino corriendo como una loca entre la gente, rió entre dientes mientras cerraba la ventana feliz por aquella llamada telefónica.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_¡Mierda!¡Mierda y más mierda! ¡Llegó tarde al entrenamiento!_ Exclamó la muchacha corriendo como una loca. Bajó la cuesta como solía hacer todas las tardes a la velocidad de un rayo y vislumbró la gran mansión al final del todo. Llegó y paro a respirar algo de aire, estaba dispuesta a llamar al gran portón cuando paró en seco: acababa de recordar las palabras que Neji le había dicho la última vez que había llegado tarde: _la próxima vez que llegues tarde Yamanaka, el kunai no fallará su objetivo._ Y el objetivo por supuesto...¡ Era ella!

-¡Al carajo!¡Yo saltó el muro! – Exclamó dando un salto y aterrizando sobre el jardín de los Hyûga.

-¿Ahora te dedicas a hacer allanamiento de morada Yamanaka?

A la joven se le heló la sangre al escuchar aquella voz a sus espaldas.

- No tengo tiempo para ti, así que me voy a buscar a Hinata.

-No se encuentra en condiciones de entrenar.-Respondió Neji cruzándose de brazos.

La rubia giró sobre sus talones.

-¡No me lo creo!- Chilló molesta. El ojiblanco hizo una mueca.

-Que escandalosa...Y pensar que tengo que entrenarte está tarde...

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Cómo!

-Yo también me alegró.- Respondió irónico el moreno.

-¡Y una mierda entreno yo contigo!

El muchacho no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa y con tono desafiante preguntó.

-¿Tan mala eres que tienes miedo de no llegarme a la suela de los zapatos?

-¿Miedo yo? Te voy a bajar esos humos chaval.

-Te esperó.- Contestó el Hyûga activando el Byakugan.

Ambos tomaron sus poses de lucha listos para la pelea.

**Yyyyyyyyyy...¡Fin del capi! Jejeje, perdón por tardar tanto! Plisss! Dejarme review que sabeis k sin ellos mis ficts no son nada! Cuantos mas largos mejor! Muxos besos!**


End file.
